goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman forces King Bob to divorce Tara and gets grounded
Cast King Bob, Mundy and Lawson-Eric Gelman and Chucko-Joey King Bob's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer and Miss Finster-Wiseguy Tina-Kimberly Skeens-Brian Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Clyde Philmore and I-Steven Gelman's dad-Simon Mr. Dallas and Jason Cartwright-Dallas Plot Note: King Bob does not act like a monkey. Transcript Gelman: Man, I hate King Bob and Tara! Their relationship is the worst ever! I know! I will force King Bob to divorce Tara! (at King Bob's house) King Bob: Gelman, what is it now?! Gelman: Your relationship with Tara is the worst ever! Divorce her right now! King Bob: No! Tara has been my lassie for the past years! Gelman: What does lassie mean?! King Bob: That's the Scottish way of saying girlfriend! Gelman: I don't care! Divorce her right now! King Bob: If you force me to divorce Tara one more time, I will attack you! Gelman: DIVORCE! TARA! NOW! King Bob: That's it! You asked for it! Gelman: In this case, I'm outta here! (Gelman runs away quickly) King Bob is going to attack me! King Bob ran after Gelman with the mace. Gelman: Oh no! King Bob's going mad! He's got a mace! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madman kills me! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! King Bob kept on chasing after Gelman. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR FORCING ME TO DIVORCE TARA! Gelman ran as fast as he could. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted King Bob. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? King Bob: Because he was forcing me to divorce Tara! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? King Bob: Because he kept on forcing me to divorce Tara! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat who forced me to divorce Tara! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he forced you to divorce Tara! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Lawson, Mundy, Chucko, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde rushed in. Lawson: Look at King Bob! Mundy: He's a raging bull! Chucko: I agree with Mundy! Skeens: Me too. Lazy Kid: Me three. Sue Bob: Me four. Clyde: Me five. King Bob got more and more angry. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO FORCED ME TO DIVORCE TARA! King Bob lunged at Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde, and started attacking him. Lawson: Officer, help us! Chucko: Do something! King Bob is going mad! Mundy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lazy Kid: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then the police officer picked up King Bob. Police Officer: Stop right there, Robert! King Bob: Why did you call me by my given name? Police Officer: Because I'm chief of police, like Miss Finster and Principal Prickly. That's why. Lawson: Come on, guys! Let's get out of here! King Bob is going crazy! Chucko: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Mundy: I'm coming. Skeens: Same here. Lazy Kid: Same here. Sue Bob: Same here. Clyde: Same here. Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde fled. King Bob: Sir, I was trying to teach Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Gelman who forced me to divorce Tara! Police Officer: Robert, what's the big idea of attacking seven other kids? King Bob: Because they spreaded the word if I'm raging at Gelman who forced me to divorce Tara! Tina: What is going on here?! Police Officer: King Bob tried to beat up an innocent boy all because he forced him to divorce Tara. Tina: I already released Fluttershy106 because the Mental People's Homes has a limit of three people. Police Officer: Now tell King Bob off! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the car now! Tina dragged King Bob kicking and screaming on the way to her car. King Bob: Noooooooooooo! Tina: Be quiet, King Bob! And get in the car now! King Bob did as he was told, and he got in the car. Gelman: Thank Heavens King Bob didn't beat me up. Lawson: What did you do? Gelman: I forced King Bob to divorce Tara. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took King Bob to the dormitory with Miss Finster and Mr. Dallas. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Gelman and chasing him with a mace and beating up Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Clyde, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. King Bob did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and King Bob reached the cell, and then Tina placed King Bob in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. King Bob was upset. King Bob (guilty): Wizard Kid was right. I should have listened to him instead of tried to attack eight innocent kids. Miss Finster: I want out. Mr. Dallas: I agree with you Muriel. We want out. King Bob: Wait?! How did you and Mr. Dallas get sent here?! Miss Finster: I got sent here with Fluttershy106 because we both discipline bad students of ours. Thank Heavens, Fluttershy106 was released because this dormitory could only hold three people. Mr. Dallas: I got sent here too because I always discipline bad students including Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard. Fluttershy106 wants Dark Bowser to be the only child. (back at the Cartwright residence with Jason and I) Me: Robert, where are you?! Jason Cartwright: King Bob is not here. Me: Jason, why isn't King Bob here? Jason Cartwright: He got sent to the Mental People's Homes all because of Gelman who forced him to divorce Tara. Me: Then dial Gelman's father. Jason Cartwright: I can't. Me: Why not? Jason Cartwright: My phone died. Me: Then I will dial him. (back at Gelman's house, Gelman's dad's phone rings) Gelman's dad: Hello, this is Simon. What do you want? Me: This is Fluttershy106. I'm at King Bob's house with King Bob's father because King Bob was sent to the Mental People's Homes. Gelman's dad: How did he get sent to the Mental People's Homes? Me: Your son Gelman forced King Bob to divorce Tara so that's why his rage got him sent to the Mental People's Homes. Please ground him right now. Thanks and goodbye. (Gelman comes in) Gelman's dad: Gelman, Fluttershy106 just told me you forced King Bob to divorce Tara! Also, did you get him sent to the Mental People's Homes?! Gelman's dad: Yes I did. Gelman's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gelman, how dare you force King Bob to divorce Tara?! You know Tara really cares about him! Now he's in the Mental People's Homes because of you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! (back at the Cartwright Residence) Jason Cartwright: Fluttershy106, what's wrong? Me: Nothing. It's Gelman's fault. He got your son sent to the Mental People's Homes after he forced him to divorce Tara. I guess I have to stay here from now on. Jason Cartwright (Phil DeVille's sound clip): Afraid so. (Normal voice) Until my son gets back from the Mental People's Homes, you will have to stay at our house. Me: Who will take over for King Bob's throne? Jason Cartwright: Eric Foster will. Me: I know. Trivia The part where Jason said afraid so was from the All Grown Up episode Blind Man’s Bluff during the scene where Dil Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster were busted by the security after stealing walkie-talkies. Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff